


Слова

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Хибари не любит бейсбол, Хибари терпеть не может Токио. Но он не пропускает ни одной игры, в которой участвует Ямамото, и это больше, чем все слова — написанные и сказанные.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Слова

По-хорошему перед завтрашней игрой нужно как следует выспаться, режим для спорта — самое важное. Но вместо того чтобы лечь, Ямамото стоит у окна, обхватив руками плечи в тщетной попытке согреться, смотрит завороженно на ночной Токио в ярких переливах неоновых огней. Прислушивается, не щелкнет ли, поворачиваясь, ключ в замке. Когда долгожданный звук раздается, Ямамото на мгновение прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу и закрывает глаза.

— Не налюбовался за полгода? — сухо спрашивает Хибари. Не дождавшись ответа, подходит и встает за спиной. Ямамото роняет голову ему на плечо, обтянутое выстуженной улицей кожаной курткой. Они стоят молча, глядя на небоскребы и токийскую телебашню, возвышающуюся над городом. Ямамото почти готов услышать «Намимори лучше» и даже готов согласиться. Просто в Намимори нет университета, который дал бы шанс отбора в национальную сборную по бейсболу, и это перевешивает все его достоинства. Наконец Хибари отмирает, медленно поднимает руку и кладет ее Ямамото на талию, притягивает к себе, зарывается носом в волосы на затылке, и несказанные слова перестают иметь значение. Напряженные мышцы расслабляются, и Ямамото улыбается, склоняет голову набок, подставляя шею под осторожные касания сухих губ. 

Они стараются не торопиться, долго целуются у окна, пока оба не согреваются достаточно для того, чтобы начать стягивать с себя одежду и не ежиться при этом от холода. Но, даже раздеваясь, они не прекращают поцелуй — отцепиться друг от друга слишком тяжело, так что вещи падают куда-то к ногам небрежной кучей. Ямамото старается не смеяться, когда представляет, какое у Хибари будет лицо, когда он будет рассматривать свою помявшуюся белую рубашку, и тянет его на футон, не давая сейчас думать о таких мелочах.

Они прижимаются еще ближе, трогают друг друга, пытаясь коснуться одновременно плеч, груди, поясницы. Ямамото подныривает Хибари под руку, обхватывает его ладонями за плечи и укладывает лицом в подушку. Целует выступающий позвонок на шее, ведет языком дорожку вниз, к лопаткам, а потом — под ними. И снова вверх.

— Хокку пишешь?

— Хорошая идея, — Ямамото приподнимается, указательным пальцем быстро черкает короткий штрих слева направо, потом справа налево, вертикальную черту и три горизонтальных. Не дорисовав задуманное, он встает, включает ночник на тумбочке и, подтянув к себе сумку, с которой ходит на занятия, торопливо ее перетряхивает. Нужное находится быстро.

— У меня есть чем это стереть, — успокаивает он Хибари, пристраивая на полу тушь и кисть.

— Правда напишешь хокку? — Хибари поворачивает к нему голову, не поднимаясь, правда, с подушки. Уголки губ у него подрагивают, будто он вот-вот рассмеется, и Ямамото любуется, невольно улыбаясь в ответ.

— Напишу все, что хочу сделать с тобой. Все свои желания. 

Про «все» это он, конечно, загнул. «Просыпаться с тобой каждое утро» он точно не напишет, ограничится чем-то более безопасным. Но он и правда пишет у Хибари на спине. Тушью. Писать так непривычно, но ощущение приятное, кисть скользит по коже, чуть проминая ее, оставляет пусть и не такой красивый, как был бы на бумаге, завиток. Ямамото коротко дует на него, чтобы быстрее сох, и продолжает писать. Он надавливает чуть сильнее, чем нужно, ведет кисть медленнее, чем мог бы, — чтобы Хибари было легче понимать, и наслаждается его одобряющим хмыканьем и легким поерзыванием.

Трахнуть тебя на мотоцикле.

Чтобы ты меня трахнул, пристегнув наручниками Облака.

Отсосать тебе, когда в соседней комнате полно народа.

Спина Хибари покрывается иероглифами, все более неровными, а сам он дышит все тяжелее и все заметнее трется о простынь, прогибаясь в пояснице. Ямамото роняет кисть, не дописав очередное предложение.

Смазка где-то далеко, вставать за ней уже, пожалуй, поздно — от возбуждения ноют яйца, перед глазами плывет, и Ямамото просто перекатывает Хибари на бок. Ложится рядом, обхватывает его член ладонью, двигает рукой вверх-вниз, поглаживает большим пальцем под головкой. Хибари толкается в неплотно сжатый кулак, цепляется рукой ему за плечо. Закрывает глаза, прикусывает губу, но все же не сдерживается, стонет, запрокидывая голову, и Ямамото стискивает пальцы плотнее, ускоряясь. Хибари стонет, уже не скрываясь. Почти нестерпимо хочется снова перевернуть его спиной к себе, дрочить, глядя на черные четкие иероглифы на покрытой испариной светлой коже. Кончить на них, размазать сперму по пояснице, там, где слова обрываются на середине.

Хибари вскрикивает, впивается короткими ногтями в плечо, и вязкие капли летят Ямамото на пальцы. Еще не успев отдышаться, Хибари тянет их в рот, слизывает собственную сперму, гладит свободной ладонью член Ямамото, дразнит невесомыми прикосновениями. Ямамото бьет мелкой дрожью, он смотрит на влажные губы, между которыми скользят его пальцы, тоже влажные — от слюны и от спермы, на плече щиплет царапина, и когда Хибари сжимает пальцы сильнее, его накрывает оргазм такой силы, что он на пару секунд выключается из реальности. 

— Про мотоцикл я запомнил, — говорит Хибари, когда они, отдышавшись, валяются рядом. — Теперь моя очередь загадывать желания.

И тянется за кистью.

Он в своих мечтах тоже не заходит в опасную зону, там нет «возвращайся в Намимори». Зато там есть повязка на глаза, римминг и много других прекрасных вещей, которые им обязательно нужно будет попробовать, и почему бы не начать прямо сейчас.

Поспать им удается от силы пару часов: в семь звонит будильник на мобильнике Хибари, и тот быстро собирается, привычно находя в свалке на полу свои вещи. Лицо у него при этом именно такое, как Ямамото и представлял. Он уходит по своим делам, а Ямамото пьет чай, глядя в окно: Токио днем не такой фантастический, как ночью, но такой же чужой.

Перед игрой приходится переодеваться последним, когда все выйдут из раздевалки: не хочется вопросов о личной жизни, а, учитывая царапины и засосы, их вряд ли удалось бы избежать.

Как и вопросов об иероглифе «победитель» тушью на предплечье.

Когда Ямамото выходит на поле, он осторожно смотрит на трибуны — девятый ряд, восьмое место, как всегда, — и не может сдержать улыбку.

Хибари не любит бейсбол, Хибари терпеть не может Токио. Но он не пропускает ни одной игры, в которой участвует Ямамото, и это больше, чем все слова — написанные и сказанные.


End file.
